Revenge
by DeviL53
Summary: Dendam... Satu kata yang menyeretnya untk memulai semua kisah ini.. -Yunjae's Fic-  RnR? Warning: Yaoi, Rated M, rape in the later chapter..
1. Prolog

Title: Revenge  
Rating: PG13 for now :p  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama  
Cast: Yunjae

Main Cast:  
#Jung Yunho#  
_Anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun.  
Orang-orang berfikir orang tuanya meninggal di tangan perampok, tapi sebenarnya mereka meninggal akibat di bunuh  
oleh boss dari ayahnya, Kim Jung Won.  
_Tampak dingin diluar, tetapi sebenarnya memiliki hati yang hangat  
_Mempunyai adik angkat bernama Park Yoochun  
Obsession: -Take a revenge for his parent.  
-Destroy all of the Kim's family

#Kim JaeJoong#  
_Anak tertua dari 2 bersudara. Ayahnya Kim Jung Won merupakan pemilik Kim Corporation,  
salah satu perusahaan terbesa di korea. Pewaris utama dari Kim corporation.  
_Ramah, ceria, polos dan selalu berfikiran positif  
_Mempunyai seorang adik bernama Kim Junsu  
Obsession: Find the one who truly loves him

#Park Yoochun#  
_ Seorang anak jalanan sampai ia diadopsi oleh orang tua Yunho saat ia berumur 7 tahun.  
Sangat menyayangi Yunho dan amat membenci orang-orang di Kim Corporation.  
_Bijak, selalu memikirkan dahulu keputusan yang akan diambil  
Obsession: -Helping Yunho to take a revenge from the Kim's

#Kim Junsu#  
_ Anak kedua dari keluarga Kim. Sangat dekat dangan hyung nya, Kim Jaejoong.  
_Ceria, childish, polos  
Obsession: Protect his brother.

**-Revenge-**

"Yunho, Yoochun, kalian tunggu di sini dulu. Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?" menatap kedua putranya serius, yang dibalas oleh anak tertuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tapi kenapa kami harus bersembunyi di semak ini umma?" tanya bocah berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, pokoknya kalian tidak boleh keluar sampai orang-orang itu pergi. mengerti? Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap bersembunyi di sini. Yunho, jaga adikmu baik-baik, bila terjadi apa-apa pada umma dan appa  
cepatlah lari sejauh mungkin dari sini disaat mereka sudah pergi, arasso?"

Sebenarnya, Yunho masih bingung pada hal yang terjadi, tetapi karena ummanya yang bertanya maka ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja. "Ne, umma, aku pasti akan melindungi Yoochun.", katanya yakin seraya memegang tangan adiknya itu erat, membuat Ny. Jung tersenyum.

"Kau memang anak umma yang baik. Kalau begitu, Yunho, Yoochun, umma pergi dulu ya, ingat pesan umma tadi." ucap untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian mengecup pipi kedua putranya dan beranjak ke halaman rumah mereka.

Yunho tidak tahu apa pastinya yang terjadi, yang ia tahu saat itu umma dan appanya sedang berdebat hebat dengan seorang laki-laki yang membawa banyak laki-laki berbaju hitam mengikutinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan, namun yang pasti tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendengar ummanya berteriak..

"Kim Jung Won, kau akan menerima balasanmu suatu saat!" dan tepat saat itu juga laki-laki tadi menembak ummanya tepat di dada dan kemudian beralih menembak kepala appanya.

Yunho terpaku melihat kejadian berdarah itu. Dirasakannya tangan Yoochun bergetar di dalam genggamannya. Tangannya sendiri pun sudah bergetar tak karuan. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya tatkala melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya terjatuh begitu saja di atas tanah yang keras dan lembab.

Ia ingin berteriak pada mereka, tapi sekuat mungkin ditahannya karena mengingat pesan terakhir ibunya. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Membiarkan guratan emosinya meledak dalam diam. Hatinya tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan sebuah sumpah, sumpah yang pasti akan dilaksanakannya meskipun harus berkorban nyawa sekalipun.

'Kim Jung Won, aku bersumpahsuatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menghancurkan kau da keluargamu, seperti kau menghancurkan keluargaku.'

XoXoX

"Umma! Appa!" Yunho terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang terus menghantui dirinya sejak peristiwa malam berdarah itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang peristiwa itu.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggebu. Peluh mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tenang, Yunho, hari ini semua rencanamu akan dimulai. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi seluruh dendammu pasti terbalaskan."  
bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, tidak lama lagi rasa benci ini akan terlepaskan. Rasa dendamnya pada akhirnya akan menemukan jalan keluar menuju sebuah pelampiasan.

Yunho tersenyum atas pemikirannya itu. Ya, tidak akan lama lagi.

XoXoX

"Tuan Jaejoong, bodyguard barumu sudah tiba." Jaejoong berbalik menghadap , pelayan atau lebih kepada paman baginya.

Ia menatap ke laki-laki di sebelah . Laki-laki itu mengenakan jas hitam, umurnya mungkin sama dengan Jaejoong, dan parasnya tidak diragukan lagi, sangat tampan. Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada laki-laki itu.  
Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan laki-laki itu.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida, senang bertemu denganmu! Namamu siapa?" tanyanya semangat.

Laki-laki itu membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho imnida.."

**~TBC~**

**Aduuh, malah ngepost lagi =="**  
**ga tahan, ntah kenapa pengen banget ngepost cerita ini, hehe**

**Ini sebenarnya ff lama, ff kedua yang kubuat malah, tapi selama ini cuma ngacir di fb ku doang. Tenang, ini ff udah nyampe chap 8 kok, jadi ga bakal ngaret, tapi ntar dimaklumin aja ya klo ada update nya yang rada pendek hehe**  
**Review?^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Revenge

Genre: Romance, angst

Rating: M

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Park Hyerin

Disclaimer: If Yunjae were mine, they would already been married by now… -_-

Warning: YAOI, typos, abuse and adult content in the later chapter

A/N: Ini chapter agak pendek, ga apa-apa deh ya, begini adanya hehe

Chekidot~

**Chapter 1**

Waktu berlalu tanpa bisa dicegah. Tanpa ada yang menyadari sebulan telah terlewatkan semenjak hari di mana Yunho untuk pertama kalinya bekerja sebagai seorang _bodyguard_ bagi keluarga Kim.

30 hari sudah dilaluinya menjadi bayang-bayang pelindung bagi Jaejoong, putra sulung keluarga Kim, majikan sekaligus anak dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Harus diakui, sifat Kim Jaejoong benar-benar berhasil mengagetkannya. Awalnya Yunho berpikir bahwa dia pastilah seorang anak yang egois, sombong, dan selalu mau menang sendiri, seperti kebanyakan anak orang kaya pada umumnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak satu pun dari sifat-sifat itu ada di dalam dirinya, bahkan mendekati pun tidak. Kim Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang yang baik, lembut, ramah, bahkan terkesan polos. Bayangkan saja, dia bahkan sudah mengajak Yunho berteman dengannya di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

_-Flashback-_

"Yunho, Jung Yunho _imnida_." Selama sesaat, Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan menilai.

"Er, kau tahu, wajahmu itu sangat tampan lho. Kenapa kau mau menjadi _bodyguard_-ku? Itukan pekerjaan membosankan, berbahaya lagi. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjadi aktor atau penyanyi saja, aku yakin dengan tampangmu itu kau pasti akan diterima dengan mudah." katanya kemudian. Yunho memandangnya tidak percaya sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Tak disangka, putra keluarga Kim sepolos ini.

"Terima kasih pujiannya tuan muda." ucap Yunho seraya membungkuk sekilas kepada Jaejoong yang segera berubah cemberut menerima perlakuan tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Kau seumuran denganku kan? Kalu kau memanggilku tuan aku jadi merasa tua. Panggil aku Jae saja, oke."

"Tapi Tuan..." Yunho mencoba protes, tapi Jaejoong sudah keburu memotong ucapannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tuan! Ini perintah! Panggil aku Jae, arasso?" katanya tegas.

Sadar kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak akan mengubah pikirannya, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia menghela nafas kecil sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Baik Tu...ah maksudku Jae." katanya yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Oke, Yun. Hey, mulai sekarang kau jadi temanku ya? Aku tidak punya banyak teman karena appa melarangku. Tapi sekarang ada kau yang bisa menemaniku setiap hari. Kau mau ya..."

Kedua bola mata hitam Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan memelas. Pemuda yang dimaksud melongo kaget selama beberapa detik, namun ia dengan segera mengumpulkan kembali kontrol dirinya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah." jawabnya singkat.

Yunho kembali harus merasa kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memeluknya. Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab pemuda cantik tadi langsung melepas rangkulannya begitu menyadari tindakannya.

"Maaf" bisiknya, semburat tipis merah muda merekah di pipi pucatnya. Yunho tersenyum puas. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan jauh lebih mudah dari semula dibayangkannya.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Yun, ayo cepat!"

Jaejoong berteriak dari tempatnya beberapa meter di depan Yunho yang tengah memandang bingung ke sekelilingnya. Bandara. Untuk apa Jaejoong menariknya ke tempat ini Penasaran, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jae, sebenarnya untuk apa kita di sini?" tanyanya, begitu ia telah berhasil menyamai posisi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kepada Yunho.

"Eh, aku belum memberitahumu ya?" tanyanya, Yunho mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Oh hehhe, _mian_, aku lupa. Hari ini Junsu kembali! Aku sudah pernah cerita kan tentang adikku yang kuliah di Jepang, nah karena kuliahnya sudah selesai jadi hari ini dia kembali ke Seoul. Dan katanya kekasihnya juga ikut. Ah, sudahlah ayo cepat, mereka akan keluar sebentar lagi." Jaejoong kembali menarik Yunho menuju pintu kedatangan Internasional.

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya tampak dua orang pria berjalan ke arah mereka. Yunho memandang mereka kaget. Pria yang lebih kecil segera berlari dan memeluk Jae begitu ia melihatnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yunho tercengang, melainkan pria satunya yang mengikuti di belakang pria imut tadi. Kekagetan di wajah Yunhop segera berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan begitu ia melihat pria tadi menyeringai seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arahnya.

Yoochun. Adik sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Yunho tertawa kecil. Jadi ini ternyata alasannya meminta untuk berkuliah di Jepang. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menebak isi pikiran adik angkatnya itu. Yunho dan Yoochun saling bertukar pandangan penuh arti. Kakak beradik itu punya banyak sekali hal yang harus mereka bicarakan setelah ini.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoochun saat ia merasakan seseorang menyikut legannya pelan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang menatapnya kesal dengan pout terbentuk di bibir kecilnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan?" tanyanya kepada _bodyguard_-nya itu. Yunho hanya memegangi belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Maaf, Jae, aku hanya sedang teringat sesuatu Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aish, aku bilang, kenalkan ini Junsu, adik laki-lakiku" katanya seraya menunjuk ke arah pria imut di sebelahnya. Junsu tersenyum dan mangulurkan tangannya ke arah yunho.

"Hai, Kim Junsu _imnida_. Dan yang disebelahku ini Park Yoochun, _my boyfriend_" ucapnya ramah. Yunho membalas uluran tangan Junsu dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" jawabnya sopan. Yoochun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga _hyung_. Kau lebih tua darikukan? Jadi aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_" katanya tenang. Yunho tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ya, panggil saja aku _hyung_" Mereka diam untuk sesaat sampai Jaejoong memecah keheningan itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang, aku lapar. Junsu sini biar kubawakan barangmu."

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati koper-koper milik Junsu dan mencoba mengangkatnya, tapi setiap kali ia mencoba koper-koper itu pasti akan selalu kembali jatuhke lantai, bahkan kadang jatuh menimpa kakinya. Yunho tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoongdan mengangkat seluruh koper-koper itu dengan mudahnya. Jaejoong kembali menatapnya cemberut.

"Aku bisa, Yun!" rengeknya, tapi Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau kami harus menunggumu untuk membawa koper-koper ini, bisa-bisa kitatidak pulang sampai tengah malam. Sudah kubilang berat badanmu harus ditambah Jae, kau kurus sekali, sampai mengangkat barang seperti ini pun kau tak bisa."

Jaejoong semakin cemberut mendengarnya, ia ingin membalas ucapan yunho, tapi baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu Yunho sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Yah! JUNG YUNHO! Mau kemana kau!" teriaknya kemudian ia berlari mengejar Yunho. Tawa Yunho semakin kuat saat ia mendengar Jaejoong berteriak. Harus ia akui, entah mengapa ia senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Belakangan ini ia bahkan mulai ragu untuk melanjutkan rencananya setiap kali ia melihat senyum di wajah Jaejoong. Apa dia akan sanggup melihat senyum itu terhapus dari wajahnya? Apa dia akan sanggup melihat jiwa polos itu hancur? Yang terpenting apa dirinya sendiri akan sanggup melihat pria itu menangis? Tapi setiap kali pikiran itu datang, ia selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kembali. Sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang.

Yoochun dan Junsu mengikuti kedua hyung nya itu dari belakang. Junsu mendekatkan dirinya kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka sangat serasi ya", katanya. Yoochun menatap Junsu bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, mereka berdua sangat cocok", ulangnya. Yoochun tampaknya masih belum menangkap maksud ucapan junsu.

"Jaejoong dan Yunho _hyung_?", tanyanya lagi. Junsu menatapnya kesal.

"Iya duh. Tadi aku sempat bertanya tentang Yunho pada _hyung-_ku. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat ia membicarakan Yunho _hyung_. Aku yakin dia pasti menyukai Yunho _hyung_. Apa menurutmu Yunho hyung juga menyukainya?"

Yoochun menatap ke arah hyung-nya yang sedang asyik tertawa bersama Jaejoong. Dia tidak pernah melihat hyung-nya tertawa selepas itu semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Dia mendengus pelan.

"Ya, aku rasa Yunho _hyung_ juga menyukainya." jawabnya pelan.

Sepertinya hyung-nya sendiri pun sudah terjatuh kepada pesona anak dari keluarga Kim, sama seperti dirinya. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa anak dari musuh besar keluarga mereka bisa memberi efek yang sangat besar pada diri mereka. Tapi rencana tetaplah rencana. Mereka harus tetap bergerak maju demi orang tua mereka.

Yoochun berhenti berjalan dan perlahan memutar badannya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Junsu. Junsu balas menatapnya bingung.

"Ada ap.." sebelum Junsu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya bibir Yoochun sudah membuat kontak dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman itu lembut, hanya berisikan cinta di dalamnya. Junsu perlahan menutup matanya dan mulai membalas permainan bibir Yoochun. Tak berapa lama Yoochun melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia tersenyum manis kepada pria di hadapannya sebelum kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Kkaja!" katanya.

Mereka berlari menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong yang telah jauh di depan. Junsu terus tersenyum, sedangkan Yoochun hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan perjolakan emosinya agar tidak terlihat di dalam matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Su…" lirihnya pelan

xoxox

-Kim's Mansion-

Yunho menatap lurus ke arah langit malam dari balkon kamarnya. Ia larut ke dalam pikirannya hingga ia mendengar seseorang memasuki tempat itu. Ia tersenyum mengetahui orang itu.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Yoochun?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya. Yoochun mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dan mengikutinya menatap ke arah langit.

"Sama seperti rencanamu _hyung_. Hanya saja sepertinya rencanaku berjalan lebih bagus daripada rencanamu." jawab Yoochun, membuat Yunho menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Benarkah? Hah, sudah sejauh mana rencanamu berjalan?"

"Hampir menuju sukses hyung. Junsu sudah berjanji akan memberikan sahamnya kepadaku." Ucap Yoochun, ada sedikit rasa bangga dan sedih bermain-main di nada suaranya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adiknya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan dalam rencana ini, Chun. Aku tidak ingin mereka ikut memandangmu jelek setelah rencana ini berhasil" kata Yunho seraya tersenyum bagaimanapun Yoochun adalah adik kecilnya, dan ia tidak ingin adiknya itu melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya kelak. Tapi Yoochun malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat mereka, hyung. Lagipula keluarga ini memang perlu mendapat balasan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu? Kau menyukainya bukan?" tekan Yunho lagi. Ia menyadari perlakuan yang diberikan adiknya kepada putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu lebih daripada sebuah akting belaka.

Yoochun tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menerawang lurus ke arah langit.

"Biar bagaimanapun keluarga yang terpenting hyung. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan Kim Jong Won atas apa yang dilakukannya kepada umma dan appa." Bisikknya pelan. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau sendiri hyung? Aku bisa lihat kalau Kim Jaejoong itu menyukaimu, dan aku yakin kau juga menyukainya. Apa kau masih tetap ingin melanjutkan hal ini?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali Yoochun. Tidak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali."

**-TBC-**

**Ayoo, yang kangen sama saya ngaku *disorakin reader* XD**

**Yang kangen jangan lupa review, yang ga kangen juga review**

**Yang penasaran review, yang ga penasaran juga review**

**Yang puas review, yang ga puas juga review**

**Intinya REVIEW~**

**Yang nunggu lanjutan ceritaku yang lain sabar ya, satu-satu di updatenya hehe^^**

**Love ya~**


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Revenge

Genre: Romance, angst

Rating: T (for now)

Cast: YunJae

Author: Devil53

Disclaimer: If Yunjae were mine, they would have been married already by now… -_-

Warning: YAOI, typos, abuse and adult content in the later chapter

A/N: Karena kemarin ngetiknya buru-buru jadinya saya ga sempat cek hasilnya, dan besoknya setelah saya cek ternyata banyak typos, jadi chaoter ini terpaksa saya edit dan post ulang, selain memperbaiki typos saya juga ngeganti beberapa kalimat. Mian kalo ada yang keganggu^^

Chekidot~

**Chapter 2  
**

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Keduanya tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap menerawang ke arah langit. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Yunho mulai tenggelam di dalam kemelut pemikirannya sendiri. Ia tengah menyusun kembali setiap rencana demip rencana yang dimilikinya ketika suara helaan nafas dari Yoochun berhasil mengembalikan perhatiannya ke sekelilingnya. Yunho menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang telah terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Kurasa kau benar hyung. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Apa yang telah dimulai harus diselesaikan." Yoochun tiba-tiba berkata. Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak tau harus berkata apa di dalam situasi mereka sekarang ini.

Melihat ke arah Yunho, Yoochun mengerti bahwa pembicaraan mereka sudah berakhir disitu. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan dengan gayanya yang kasual mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada hyungnya yang masih terdiam itu.

"Baiklah hyung aku kembali dulu. Good night and... good luck"

Yunho tidak beranjak dari balkon tersebut, bahkan setelah Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia juga tidak menoleh ketika mendengar suara decit pintu terbuka, yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Yoochun yang mungkin kembali untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

Dia salah. Yunho terperanjak tatkala mendengar suara manis yang familiar itu memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap si pendatang dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Orang itu bukan Yoochun, dia adalah..

"Jae?"

Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan gelagat yang jelas sekali canggung. Ia masih mengenakan piyama dengan sebuah guling terdekap di antara kedua tangannya. Yunho dengan cepat mengatur ekspresinya dan tersenyum.

"Jae? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanyanya lembut. Jaejoong menatapnya ragu seraya menggigit ujung bibirnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya. Kening Yunho berkerut dalam cemas, selama ia tinggal di tempat itu, ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong mengeluh tidak bias tidur karenanya.

"Ada apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk menjawab membuat Yunho menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jae, kau percaya padakukan?" Yunho kembali bertanya seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Dan kau tau kalau kau bias bercerita apapun padakukan?" Anggukan lagi. Yunho tersenyum.

"Jadi?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menunggu hingga akhirnya pemuda bermata onyx itu pun menyerah

"Aku mimpi buruk." Katanya pelan. Yunho tidak berkomentar, menunggu Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak akan melepaskanku sampai aku menceritakan semuanyakan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada menuduh meskipun sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Yunho hanya mengidikkan bahu dan melemparkan cengiran khasnya kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku bermimpi mengenai kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibuku lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku berumur 14 tahun, dan Junsu 13 tahun. Ketika itu kami sedang menunggu umma untuk menjemput kami di sekolah karena umma sudah berjanji akan membawa kami berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Karena bosan menunggu, aku dan Junsu pun bermain kejar-kejaran. Junsu mengejarku sementara aku berlari, namun karena kurang hati-hati aku tersandung dan jatuh, kepalaku membentur trotoar jalan dan mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah."

Suara Jaejoong sudah mulai pecah di kalimat terakhir. Dia berhenti berbicara dan menengadahkan kepalanya, tenggelam di dalam untaian memori terpahit hidupnya. Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku mulai menangis menahnan perih di kepala dan bagian tubuhku yang lain. Di sampingku Junsu juga sudah menangis sambil berulang kali menanyakan keadaanku. Yang tidak kami tahu ternyata umma sudah tiba, dan melihat keadaanku yang penuh darah itu dia pun segera berlari menyebrang jalan, namun lampu lalu lintas tiba-tiba berubah hijau dan umma… Umma…" Jaejoong tersendat, pertahanannya runtuh. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari sudut matanya, disusul oleh tetes kedua, ketiga, hingga akhirnya benda bening itu mengalir dengan derasnya, membasahi pipinya yang pucat . Melihat hal itu, segera saja Yunho dengan sigap menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan wajah pemuda itu di dadanya.

"Aku melihatnya Yun, aku melihat langsung bus itu menabrak umma. Tubuh umma terlempar dan anehnya terjatuh hanya dua meter dari tempatku dan Junsu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi darah Yun, ia menatap menatap kearah kami, dan tangannya… tangannya terjulur kepada kami. Dan a-aku, aku sempat mendengarnya memanggil nama kami selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya matanya menutup dan tangannya jatuh terkulai." bisik Jaejoong disela-sela tangisannya.

Yunho terdiam, takut bila ia berbicara air matanya sendiri juga akan ikut terjatuh. Entah mengapa melihat pemuda di dekapannya itu di dalam kondisi yang begitu rapuh dan hancur membuat hatinya juga ikut merasakan sakit yang teramat.

Biar bagaimanapun dirinya mengerti betul rasa horror yang dirasakan ketika menyaksikan orang tua sendiri meninggal di depan matanya, apalagi bila meninggal secara tragis. Yunho sudah merasakannya dan merasa sakit mengetahui Jaejoong juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Semua salahku, Yun. Salahku! Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak mengajak Junsu bermain, kalau saja aku berhati-hati ketika berlari, kalau saja aku tidak menangis ketka kapalaku terbentur maka mungkin umma tidak akan mati, umma mungkin masih ada di sini, tersenyum kepadaku, bermain bersamaku, tertawa denganku. Tapi tidak, karena kecerobohanku kini umma tidak akan pernah lagi bisa menemuiku. Semua karena aku. Semua salahku, salahku Yun, salahku.." tangisan Jaejoong berubah menjadi isakan memilukan.

Kata-kata itu bagaikan cambuk bagi Yunho, garam yang ditaburkan di atas hatinya yang terluka. Mendengar Jaejoong menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari mendengar cerita itu sendiri. Yunho segera melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan menakupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi pemuda itu, memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku Jae, kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu. . Itu sudah menjadi takdir, dan tidak satupun dari kita manusia yang dapat mangubahnya, jadi jangan pernah kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi, mengerti? Belajarlah untuk mengikhlaskan segalanya Jae. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri, please… aku mohon." Yunho memandangnya agony terlukis jelas dikedua bola mata coklatannya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis.

"Jae, aku mohon..." pinta Yunho lagi, kali in dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan, seolah seluaruh tenagangya sendiri sudah habis, terkuras oleh gejolak emosi yang tengah dirasakannya.

Detik berganti menit, dan Jaejoong masih juga belum memberikan respon apapun. Yunho mulai merasakan gelombang rasa frustasi menerpanya. Baru saja ia merasa seperti akan menyerah, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengangguk. Anggukan itu lemah, namun hal itu sudah cukup bagi Yunho. Ia menarik nafas lega dan kembali mendekap Jaejoong erat. Tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya, Yunho perlahan menuntun Jaejoong ke atas ranjang , membaringkannya di atasnya kemudian menyelimutinya dengan sangat lembut, seolah Jaejoong merupakan benda berharga yang dapat hancur bila diperlakukan dengan cara lain.

"Ssshh Jae, jangan menangis lagi, aku yakin ummamu pasti sudah tenang di sana. Uljjima, Jae.." bisik Yunho pelan seraya menghapuskan jejak air mata di pipi Jaejoong menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong sudah berhenti terisak meskipun air mata masih mengalir dari mata onyxnya yang memancarkan kepahitan dan kepedihan yang medalam. Yunho tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan mencium kening Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho bangkit, bermaksud untuk tidur di atas sofa, namun Jaejoong meraih tangannya.

"Jangan pergi." bisiknya, nada suaranya sangat lemah sehingga untuk sesaat Yunho sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun, melihat tatapan memohon di mata Jaejoong akhirnya Yunho pun takluk. Ia mengangguk sebelum kemudian membaringkandirinya di spot kosong disebelah Jaejoong. Seketika saja Jaejoong bergerak mendekati tubuh Yunho dan kembali menempelkan kapalanya kapada dada bidang Yunho. Yunho membalas dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas rambut hitam milik pemuda cantik itu.

"Tidurlah Jae, kau perlu itu" bisiknya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari Jaejoong, dan setelah beberapa saat Yunho merasakan kalau Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Yunho tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasa kantuk mulai merasukinya perlahan hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut terlelap.

* * *

Matahari pagi tembus melewati jendela kamar itu dan menyinari tubuh dua sosok penghuni didalamnya. Sosok yang lebih kecil tampaknya terganggu dengan kehadiran sang mentari, ia pun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati sosok yang lebih besar. Kepalanya terbenam nyaman di dada pria itu, sedangkan pria itu malah mempererat lingkaran tangannya di pinggang ramping milik pria cantik di sebelahnya.

Tapi sepertinya sang mentari enggan membiarkan mereka terlelap lebih lama.

Perlahan Jaejoong pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia mencoba memutar badannya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu menahan gerakannya. Jaejoong pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memaksa matanya yang masih setengah tertutup untuk melihat benda yang menahannya. Saat itulah pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah bodyguard tampannya yang masih terlelap.

Pikirannya kembali berputar kekejadian semalam. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan perasaannya kepada orang lain sebelumnya, bahkan kepada Junsu sekalipun. Tapi entah mengapa dengan Yunho semuanya hanya terasa mudah, mengalir begitu saja dari dalam dirinya.

Jaejoong tahu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti harus mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada seseorang atau rasa bersalah itu suatu saat nanti akan berbalik menyerangnya, tapi selama ini ia hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, orang yang dapat membuatnya merasa cukup nyaman dan aman untuk menceritakan perasaan tergelapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau akan menemukan sosok orang yang tepat itu pada diri Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho seksama. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas garis-garia wajah Yunho yang tegas. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan. Dia mengakui hal itu bahkan sejak hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Yunho.

Secara tidak sadar dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho. Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Selama beberapa detik dia diam dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya kesadaran menghampirinya.

Dia segera melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi kemudian sebuah tangan mendorong kepalanya hingga bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu sadar Yunho menciumnya. Tapi perlahan kedua matanya mulai tertutup dan ia mulai membalas pagutan bibir Yunho.

Merasakan jaejoong mulai membalas permainannya, Yunho pun meggigit bibir bawah jaejoong pelan, membuat pria itu membuka mulutnya dan mendesah pelan. Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan segera ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut jaejoong. Merasakan setiap inci di dalam gua milik pria cantik itu.

Mereka terus berciuman itu untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman itu untuk mengambil nafas. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, keduanya berusaha mengatur nafas mereka agar kembali normal. Jaejoong terus menerus menatap ke bawah, terlalu malu untuk menatap Yunho. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah berubah sangat merah sekarang.

Tapi sebaliknya Yunho malah tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho masih tersenyum dan perlahan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Jae, saranghae"

Nafas hangatnya menggelitik pelan telinga dan leher Jaejoong, membuat badan pemuda itu bergetar sedikit. Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho dan menyerang bibir pria itu sekali lagi. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae yun" bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman itu. Tak berapa lama Yunho pun memindahkan ciumannya ke pipi Jaejoong, lalu dagunya, hingga akhirnya tiba di leher putih tak bercela milik Jaejoong. Ia mencium, menjilat, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit pelan leher Jaejoong, meninggalkan bekas kebiruan di leher putih itu.

Tak berapa lama pakaian mereka sudah terlempar di sekeliling kamar itu, erangan serta desahan pun terdengar jelas dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

_~Downstair~_

"Chun ah, kau dengar itu?", tanya Junsu pada pria yang sedang memeluknya itu. Yoochun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Junsu.

"Dengar apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu, dari kamar Yunho hyung terdengar suara-suara aneh, seperti orang mengerang kesakitan" Junsu menunjuk ke atas, tempat kamar Yunho berada.

Yoochun menutup matanya dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak berapa lama sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia tahu pasti apa itu, sebab kemarin ia sempat melihat Jaejoong memasuki kamar hyungnya setelah ia keluar. Tidak disangkanya perkembangan hyungnya bisa secepat itu.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan Su, mungkin yunho hyung hanya sedang menonton tv di kamarnya" katanya tenang. Junsu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapannya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku Su?" Tanya Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini" Junsu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Yoochun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yoochun heran seraya mengambil amplopitu dari tangan kekasihnya.

"Surat pengalihan saham. Tanda tangani Chun, maka saham 30% ku di Kim Corporation akan menjadi milikmu" Junsu tersenyum manis kepada Yoochun. Yoochun terdiam, memandang amplop di tangannya dan Junsu bergantian, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Su, kau yakin?" tanyanya. Junsu kembali mengangguk pasti.

"Aku ingin membuktikan padamu kalau aku percaya padamu Chun. Lagipula dengan begini orang-orang tidak akan memandangmu remeh hanya karena kau yatim piatu. Aku ingin kau memilikinya karena aku percaya padamu." jelas Junsu.

Yoochun tersenyum walau kesedihan terpancar dari matanya. Ia tidak menyangka pria dihadapannya ini begitu mempercayainya. Ia mendadak merasa mual mengingat bahwa pada akhirnya nanti justru dirinyalah yang harus mengkhianati kepercayaan itu.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menhapus pemikiran itu dari otaknya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merusak segala rencana dan usaha keras yang telah ia dan hyungnya lakukan selama ini.

Yoochun menarik nafas dalam dan meneapkan pikirannya. Ia mengambil bolpoin dari saku kemejanya dan menandatangani seluruhsurat-surat di dalam amplop tersebut. Detik itu juga ia sudah resmi memiliki 30% saham di perusahaan milik musuh terbesar keluarganya. Yoochun kembali tersenyum kepada junsu dan memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo Junsu-ah, tolong jangan pernah lupakan kalau aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu." ucapnya nanar. Junsu tampaknya tidak menyadari hal itu, ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku tahu, Chun. Aku juga sama." bisiknya pelan, membuat Yoochun mempererat rangkulannya.

Kini hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan mimpi mereka untuk membalas dendam pada keluarga Kim akan tercapai.

Tapi kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa senang akan hal itu?

Ke mana perginya rasa puas yang seharusnya ia rasakan?

Yoochun tersenyum pahit. Siapa yang coba ia bodohi disini? Tentu saja ia tidak akan merasa bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa senang, merasa puas, merasa bahagia, bila ia keberhasilan tujuan mereka itu sendiri akan berarti perpisahan kepada cintanya?

Dia sadar dia hanya memiliki waktu sesaat lagi untuk dapat bersama dengan Junsunya, dan ia beerniat untuk melewati waktu itu sebaik mungkin, untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, walau ia tahu hal itu mustahil.

**-TBC-**

**Mian lama, kemaran-kemaren saya lagi hiatus hehe**

**Review?^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Revenge

Genre: Romance, angst

Rating: M

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Park Hyerin

Disclaimer: If Yunjae were mine, they would already been married by now… -_-

Warning: YAOI, typos, abuse and adult content in the later chapter

A/N: Ini chapter agak pendek, ga apa-apa deh ya, begini adanya hehe

Chekidot~

**Chapter 3**

"Jadi sekarang kalian bersama, hyung?"

Junsu mengambil roti keduanya pagi ini. Mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan roti di tangan masing-masing sebagai sarapan. Seluruh pandangan mereka tertuju kepada sebuah televisi plasma layar jumbo yag sedang menyala di hadapan mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya tak satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan benda kotak tersebut. Masing-masing terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jaejoong sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Junsu sibuk meredam semangatnya akibat pengakuan kedua hyungnya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun sibuk menyembunyikan kegalauan mereka dibalik topeng kebahagiaannya.

"Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya, iya, Junsu, aku dan Yunho bersama sekarang!" ulang Jaejoong lagi, setengah menggeram kepada adiknya itu.

"Benarkah?" Junsu kembali bertanya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu frustasi. "Kim Junsu!" bentaknya, membuat pemuda yang dikenal imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya, hyung, aku mengerti. Kau dan Yunho hyung sekarang sepasang kekasih kan? Bilang begitu saja kan mudah, tidak perlu sampai membentakku begitu." gumam Junsu. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, entah kenapa mendadak ia mempunyai gejolak untuk menokok kepala adiknya itu. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengejak tingkah adiknya, tapi Junsu sudah keburu berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu berita bagus, hyung! Berarti sekarang kita berdua sudah mempunyai pasangan." ucap Junsu antusias. Dia berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, kapan kau mau memperkenalkan Jae hyung kepada orang tuamu?" tanyanya polos.

Pertanyaan Junsu sontak membuat ketiga orang lainnya terdiam. Yunho dan Yoochun bertukar pandangan selama sesaat hingga akhirnya Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junsu.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku masih kecil. Sekarang aku sebatang kara." jawabnya setangah berbohong. Senyum miris terukir di bibirnya.

Jaejoong menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada diri Yunho. Dia pun segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kekar Yunho. Yunho membalas dengan tersenyum manis, menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya di dalam senyuman itu.

"Junsu, tidak usah membicarakan hal ini ya" pinta Jaejoong. Tangannya masih memeluk posesif pinggang Yunho. Junsu mengangguk, jelas sekali merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya.

"Ne, mianhae Yunho hyung. Aku tidak tahu"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mengerti. "Gwenchana."

Mendengarnya, Junsu melemparkan sebuah senyum permintaan maaf sekali lagi sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Yoochun. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau tahu hyung, sebenarnya Yoochunku juga begitu. Ia seorang yatim piatu, dan kebanyakan orang menggunakan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk melarangku mendekatinya. Mereka semua menganggap remeh padanya hanya karena status sosial dan materi yang dimilikinya tidak seberuntung orang-orang lain. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku tahu aku mencintainya dan aku rela memberikan seluruh kepunyaanku padanya, termasuk sahamku di perusahaan appa."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Kau memberikan seluruh sahammu pada Yoochun?" tanyanya kaget. Junsu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya hyung, dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi orang yang berani menganggap remeh dan menghina Yoochun lagi. Lagipula aku percaya padanya, dan ini caraku menunjukkan rasa percayaku." Jawabnya tegas, sama sekali tidak ada nada keraguan dan penyesalan di suaranya. Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya sibuk mengulang kembali kata-kata Junsu.

Yoochun sering dihina karena statusnya, apa itu berarti Yunho juga mengalami hal yang sama? Membayangkan Yunho direndahkan dan dicemooh orang-orang membuat Jaejoong merasakan gelombang kesedihan dan kemarahan yang dalam. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi statusnya itu mamang kenyataan dan ia tidak bisa mengubahnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum merambat di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Salah, dia bisa mengubahnya. Dia bisa membuat orang-orang berhenti merendahkan Yunhonya. Dia bisa dengan cara melakukan hal yang sama seperti Junsu.

Lamunan Jaejoong terpotong saat ia mendengar suara langkah laki seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka berempat serentak menoleh, dan ketika akhirnya mereka melihat wajah orang itu seketika saja ekpresi mereka berubah menunjukkan hal yang sama, kaget.

"Appa!"

"Tuan Kim!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Ekspresi tuan Kim pun tidak jauh berbeda. Matanya terpaku kepada tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar manis di pinggang bodyguard baru putranya itu, serta pada Junsu yang duduk nyaman di pangkuan Yoochun.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriaknya. Keempat pria yag lebih muda itu pun dengan cepat berusaha saling menjauhkan diri dari pasangannya masing-masing.

"Ap..appa, ini.." Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan, tapi entah mengapa lidahnya mendadak terasa membeku. Tuan Kim menarik nafas berat.

"Kalian semua duduklah, kita harus bicara" katanya tenang, terlalu tenang. Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera menuruti perintahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenrnya terjadi di sini?" Tanya Tuan Kim setelah beberapa menit hening.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun bergantian. Berharap salah satu dari mereka akan mau menjawabnya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satu pun yang ingin memulainya. Pasrah, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka mulut pertama. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya kemudian menatap langsung kepada appanya.

"Aku dan Yunho kini adalah sepasang kekasih appa, begitu pula dengan Junsu dan Yoochun."

PLAKKK

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap horror saat tangan Tuan Kim mendarat mulus di pipi Jaejoong. Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Jaejoong. Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Refleks, dia pun segera meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba melindungi dan menutupinya dari pandangan gelap Tuan Kim.

"Jangan sentuh Jaejoong!" teriaknya kasar. Tuan Kim tampak murka menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia melemparkan geraman membunuh ke arah Yunho.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti menyentuh anakku dengan tangan kotormu itu, dasar kau yatim piatu miskin kurang ajar!" Tuan Kim balas berteriak.

Saat itulah emosi Jaejoong meluap keluar. Kesadaran menerpanya. Ternyata orang-orang memang selalu merendahkan kekasihnya karena status yatim piatunya, dan akan selalu melakukannya bila ia tidak cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya,

"Cukup! Appa, kau boleh menamparku, memukulku, atau melakukan hal apapun padaku, tapi hal itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku! Sudah kuputuskan, aku dan Yunho akan menikah, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan appa. Dan setelah itu seluruh sahamku akan kuberikan kepada Yunho. Titik!" katanya tegas. Tuan kim menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan bodoh! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya memberikan sahammu kepada orang lain sembarangan, apalagi kepada orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti dia!" Tuan Kim menunjuk ke arah Yunho. Tidak sadar bahwa tindakan itu hanya semakin memancing Jaejoong untuk melawannya.

"Dia bukan orang lain! Dia calon suamiku dan kami akan menikah minggu ini! Dan itu sahamku, aku berhak memberikannya kepada siapapun, appa tidak bisa melarangku!" Jaejoong menatap mata Tuan Kim tajam, seolah menantang pria itu untuk melawan perkataannya.

Tuan kim menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal, tangannya bergetar menahan amarah. Dia memandang benci kepada Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Terserahmu saja! Aku tidak peduli! Jejoong, Junsu, lihat saja nanti, kalian akan menyesal telah melawan appa. Kuperingatkan, jangan sampai karena perbuatan bodoh kalian ini aku kehilangan uangku." ancamnya. Ia kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Segera setelah ayahnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Jaejoong jauth terduduk ke lantai. Seluruh keberanian dan keyakinannya tadi runtuh dalam sekejap, digantikan oleh kekecewaan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan kemudian menangis.

"Kenapa harus selalu tentang uang? Appa, apa aku tidak lebih berharga dari uangmu? Apa kebahagiaanku tidak ada harganya di maamu" bisiknya lirih.

Junsu melepaskan rangkulan Yoochun di pundaknya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Perlahan dilingkarkannya tangannya memeluh tubuh rapuh itu, dan ikut menangis bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Yoochun menatap pemandangan itu dengan miris.

Jelas, Kim Jung Won, ayah mereka memang perlu diberikan pelajaran.

Tapi bagaimana dengan dua orang malaikat di hadapan mereka kini?

* * *

Yunho menutup pintu itu di belakangnya perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut, mencoba mencari sosok familiar Jaejoong di tengah minimnya cahaya di tempat tersebut. Seulas senyum dengan segera menghiasi bibirnya ketika ia menemukan sosok pemuda cantik itu berdiri di balkon, tempat favoritnya di kamar mereka. Ya, kamar mereka sebab Jaejoong telah memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamarnya tepat di hari mereka memutuskan untuk bersama.

Yunho berjalan menghampirinya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Jaejoong sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Masih tersenyum, Yunho pun menyisipkan lengannya di antara tubuh kekasihnya itu dan pagar pembatas balkon mereka, memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Jaejoong tampak kaget selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali berubah rilex ketika manyadari identitas orang yang memeluknya.

"Yun? Ada apa?" tanyanya, tersenyum. Yunho menempatkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong dan memutar tubuh pria cantik itu ke arahnya.

"Memangnya aku tdak boleh hanya ingin berdekatan dengan kekasihku?" tanyanya balik, bibirnya mengerucut. Jaejoong tertawa.

"Jangan bohong, Yunho, aku tahu ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku." kata Jaejoong seraya menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir menggoda itu. Yunho menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Kau semakin pintar menebakku ya?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, wajahnya berubah cemas ketika melihat ekspresi Yunho yang berubah keras.

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu siang tadi." katanya. Tanpa diduga-duga Jaejoong kembali tertawa. Ia memutar tubuhnya sepenuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Yunho yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher eksotis Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku serius, bodoh. Kita menikah minggu depan, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, kecuali..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "kecuali kau menolak untuk menikah denganku." Jaejoong berhenti sajanak, menarik nafas, dan menatap Yunho tepat di matanya.

"Yunho apa kau mau menikah denganku?" bisiknya.

Yunho terdiam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, bahkan sebelum otaknya selesai memproses apa yang terjadi, ia menjawab. "Ya"

Ketika ia sadar semuanya sudah terlambat. Jaejoong sudah terlanjur memeluk dan menciuminya, jelas saja senang dengan jawaban Yunho. Yunho memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tidak ada yang perlu dibimbangkan. Jawabannya sudah benar. Lagipula ini akan mempercepat jalannya rencananya bukan? Dan bila semuanya berjalan lancar, maka akhirnya dendam orang tuanya pun akan terbalaskan, dan ia bisa terbebas dari beban dan tanggung jawab ini dan memulai hidupnya yang bebas dan bahagia.

Benarkan?

**-TBC-**

**Review?^^  
**


End file.
